The installation of auxiliary electrical plugs in a location facilitating use of an electrician during servicing an electrical appliance, typically an outside air conditioner unit, either in an initial installation or a retrofit installation, takes considerable electrician time and equipment cost. Thus, it is required to conveniently locate the auxiliary electrical plug accessory, to install a weatherproof housing upon a masonry wall, or the like, and to make interacting electrical connections such as installation of new ground fault protected wiring lines to the plug accessory.
There is not any off-the-shelf electrical accessory currently available to aid the electrician in this special task.
Accordingly it is an objective of this invention to resolve the prior art problem and to reduce the electrician's time and equipment costs in a manner that the electrician is conveniently provided with an electrical plug accessory that is safe, simpler to install and consistent with applicable electrical wiring code requirements.